Warriors Super Edition: Furzestars Legacy
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: Furzepelt had a odd kit-hood and it left her feeling a bit down...it was Breezepelt who convinced her to go to Dark Forest, and it was Brokenstar who trained her. But now that the battle is over what will happen. Lets start at the beginning...The noises of the Nursery and outside world finally tempted Furzekit to open her blue eyes for the first time...
1. Preface

B

Warriors Super Edition

Furzestars Legacy By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

**Hey guys. I hope you will enjoy my story. I am really pleased that I could come up with such a story for such a minor character in the novels, and yes Furzepelt belongs to Erin Hunter, as does every other cat in this story until much later chapters, where more kits will be born. **

**Hawkheart: Nobody will enjoy it! You're a terrible author!**

**Me: Stop being such a fox-heart!**

**Hawkheart: No! **

**Me: Yes!**

**Hawkheart! No!**

**Me: Y…**

**Tallstar: Stop bickering like kits and get on with the story Brittstar!**

**Me: Fine….*Mutters* But he started it.**

Prologue:

The night was warm and wild windblown odors blew across the lush and beautiful moor. The trees, both pines and leafed blew gently in this wind. The shadows lay thickly and the stars shone brightly overhead, seemingly so close you could reach out and capture them like fireflies. In the stillness of the night the yowl of some creature echoed eerily through the quiet…and that was when shadows separated from the others, moving stealthily towards a small pool. Instead of reflecting the sky above, the pool showed a quiet forest and lake. Darkness shrouded the lake in the pool too, only broken by the rebellious rays of moonlight that rippled upon the surface of the lake, broke through the canopy of leafed trees, penetrated the deepest and darkest shadows, and blazed in a glory across the long stretching moors and hills.

The creatures halted around the pool and stepped into the light. They were cats, five of them. But these strange cats had stars in their fur, and their eyes glowed brightly in the night. A black and white tom with honey eyes and a long tail spoke first.

"Why have you brought us here Firestar? I have work to do." Meowed the black and white tom. Another cat, a flamey ginger tom with blazing green eyes replied.

"Because Tallstar. I have urgent news I just discovered concerning your clan." Replied Firestar.

"What has happened?" Snarled a brown and grey tom with cold yellow eyes. Another cat, a blue-grey colored she-cat with a grey muzzle and bright blue eyes snarled bitterly at him.

"Shut up and maybe he can get a word in Hawkheart!" She spat bitterly. Hawkheart glared at her with venom.

"Whats the matter kit-Warrior?" He growled tauntingly. Bluestar hissed and unsheathed her slender ivory claws.

"Enough Hawkheart, Bluestar! Be still!" Firestar ordered sternly, stepping between the two bristling cats. "This is Starclan. We are all clanmates here and clanmates do not fight." Firestar growled. Tallstar nodded in agreement.

"So what has happened Firestar?" Asked the fifth cat, a ragged grey she-cat with a broad face, amber eyes, and two scars across her face like an x. Firestar blinked.

"Thank you Yellowfang. I went into Dark Forest, to spy and see how many Warriors were left after the battle yesterday. I came across something very unnerving. I young tom by the name of Antpelt, and Darkstripe have together gathered what remains of their forces…They are hatching a new plan against us, and the clans, though I don't know what it is. I only heard Antpelt mention Ashfoot a few times and one other Warrior many times." Firestar meowed. All four cats were listening attentively now, leaning towards the flamey tom.

"Who? Who were they speaking about?" Tallstar asked. Firestar met the long-tailed toms gaze.

"A cat called Furzepelt." He meowed. Shock rippled around the cats and they watched him.

"What does this mean?" Hawkheart asked. "I mean…Furzepelt is nothing special…she is just….Furzepelt." He meowed.

"Maybe it has something to do with her abandoning the Dark Forest during the battle?" Bluestar suggested. Firestar shook his head.

"I don't know…but I do know that whatever they are planning they must be confident it will work if they are willing to fight without Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar or Mapleshade." He meowed. Tallstar suddenly blinked.

"Can we speak more of this when I return Firestar? I must go and collect Onestar." He meowed. Firestar nodded, sadness glowing in his green eyes.

"He was too young to die…he had only just begun his leadership." Firestar murmured. The others nodded in agreement. "Yes, We will speak more when you return. Go now." Firestar nodded, and he vanished into the undergrowth. Tallstar went the other way, with a spit Bluestar and Hawkheart headed in opposite directions and Yellowfang sat staring into the pool.

"A new fire is igniting. It will burn brighter than ever before and nothing shall extinguish this blaze that does not rest..."

=^.^= **********************************************************

Furzepelt charged through the undergrowth, hot on the tail of Ashstar. Her grey and white tail flagged out behind her as she rushed onwards. Ashstar was chasing a bunch of rogues from their territory. Furzepelt could still feel the sting of the wounds that she had received not heartbeats before. But Windclan had been victorious. Crowfeather raced behind her along with Harespring, Heathertail and Emberfoot. Doepaw raced farther behind them, her fur still kit-soft. She had only been made and apprentice two sunrises before.

Furzepelt raced on next to her leader, slowly gaining on the cats. Ashstar gradually pulled ahead of her, tail streaming out behind her…but at that moment the rogues darted across a Thunderpath. Ashstar raced after them, a monster was barreling towards all of the cats…Furzepelt halted, and so did the rest of the patrol…her blue eyes were huge as she watched time slow before her. The twoleg monster began to screech in a loud low tone, and it swerved back and forth on the thunderpath…it was only seconds from hitting Ashstar, and the grey leader froze and stared at it. Furzepelt opened her jaws wide as she wailed.

"Ashstar! Nooooo!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I am trying to take this story to a new level in my writing so its as entertaining and detailed as possible. And as you can see I am attempting this humor thing with the Warriors. Lots of big words in this story! ;)**

**Breezepelt: You can't use big words! Your brain is the size of a piece of mouse dirt!**

**Me: Silence Breezepelt! I have the power to kill you off!**

**Breezepelt: Shut up! I know you will anyways!**

**Me: I was just going to have you run off after the battle but maybe now…**

**Breezepelt: *Hisses and stalks away***

**Crowfeather: *appears* You really have a way with kits.**

**Me: Oh shut up Crowfeather! Your lucky I feel sorry for your tail, otherwise I'd let Breezepelt kill you!**

**Crowfeather: What do you have to be sorry for me about?**

**Me: Hmm…I don't know, maybe…The death of your father, the death of Feathertail, the death of your daughter Hollyleaf, the loss of Leafpool, the loss of respect from your clanmates, the loss of some of your littermates, the hatred your own kits feel towards you, the anger and pain of Nightcloud…shall I continue?**

**Crowfeather: *pales* Ok, ok I get it! Thanks for the reminder! **

**Me: Your welcome. Now on with the show. **

**Crowfeather: *walks away muttering* Mean old foxheart…*grumble grumble***

**Me: I heard that!**

The first thing the tiny grey and white kit was aware of was cold…cold against her wet fur, and yet she did not understand why. One moment she had been warm, and the next cold air rushed over her all at once. It was very uncomfortable, and at the moment she felt exhausted and squeezed. It antagonized her so much that her ears opened to sound, and she let out a deafening wail. The small kit could hear a gentle, but strained chuckle. And then there was a tongue gently rasping over her flank, her head, her back, everywhere…slowly the kit could feel herself drying. And then there was another noise.

"There are two more yet." Meowed a young male voice.

"Ok." Replied a strained voice, right by the kits ears. She whimpered in protest, and the bigger cat drew away. "Can she hear me?" The cat asked. The kit shrunk away as a nose snuffled at her. She opened her little mouth and hissed. There was a rumbling purr of amusement.

"Perhaps. Some kits can hear from the moment they are born, but it is admittedly uncommon." He meowed. The other cat nodded thoughtfully…but then she hissed and the kit could hear her teeth grinding together. The other cat had fallen silent, and the kit whipped her head around trying to figure out what was happening. She wobbled towards a strong creamy smell, that made her belly rumble, but when she tried to suckle, all she could feel were powerful ripples passing through the bigger cats belly. Then the big cat wailed, and a strange smell came to the kit. It was sharp and metallic. She wrinkled her nose and pressed close to the belly. She could hear sounds again. Heavy panting, and a tongue busily rasping over something. The rasps became more and more desperate and fast and then…

"I'm sorry…this one has gone to join Starclan." Meowed the male. The big cat let out a gasp and the kit could hear her whimper. The kit did not know what was wrong, but abandoning the creamy smell she tottered to the big cats face. Wet dripped on her head and she let out a tiny hiss. The big cat gave a watery chuckle, and she felt the tongue rasp over her again. She let out a tiny purr. The other cat moved again.

"There you are. That's it." He meowed. The big cat moved against the kit again.

"How is the last one…is it?" She started to ask but broke off. The other cat let out a purr.

"He is a tom, and he is ok. He is big and strong." The tome meowed.

"Oh thank Starclan." She meowed.

"What will you name them?" Asked the tom quietly.

"Well…though she may not be with us any longer that she-kit will be called Stridekit. This tom will be called Boulderkit, because he is so big and grey…and this she-kit…she will be called…Furzekit." The she-cat meowed. The grey and white kit, Furzekit squeaked loudly. The two cats purred.

"Why Furzekit? What does that mean, I have not heard that word before." The tom meowed. The she-cat purred.

"Furze is another word for gorse. You should know that, Medicine-cat." Purred the she-cat. The tom snorted.

"I…why would I need to say furze when gorse is perfectly available?" He snorted. The she-cat purred in amusement.

"Now Kestrelflight. Be open to new ideas." She purred. The tom, Kestrelflight purred in amusement.

"Ok oh mighty one." He paused and his mew grew quiet and sad. "I will go bury Stridekit. Sleep well." He meowed. The she-cat sighed.

'"Thank you Kestrelflight." She said softly. There was movement in the den entrance as the tom left. Furzekit felt herself being lifted into the air, and a gentle pressure on her scruff. She mewled but was quickly and gently place by something warm. It squirmed next to her, and Furzekit sniffed…it was another kit, and it smelled like her, but she could tell it was a tom. She pressed her face to her mother's belly and began to suckle, as the first thought she had ever processed entered her head.

_Everything is ok now…this is my mother, and this is my brother…Everything is ok._

Two sunrises later Furzekit was woken with a start. He brother had pounced onto her.

"Gerr…off!" She demanded, wriggling beneath him.

"Come on Furzekit! Open your eyes so we can go play!" The boisterous tom ordered. She rolled, throwing her brother off and pressed deeper into her mothers fur.

"No. I'm sleeping." She growled. She felt him prod her again, but then a soft tail brushed him away.

"Boulderkit. That's enough. Leave her alone, and she will open her eyes in her own time." Her mother meowed. The she-kit sighed.

_Yes. In my own time. _She thought. She drifted off into a warm milk-scented sleep.

The next sunrise she woke at sunhigh. The night before her brother had kept her up with his wriggling and growling. She yawned loudly as she got up. Her mother purred with amusement and he brother leaped onto her.

"Come on mouse-brain!" He growled. Furzekit was so startled her eyes snapped open…fire ripped through her face…she was not ready! She squeaked in agony.

"Mother!" She yowled in fear. She felt her mother leap to her paws nearby and her brother rolled off of her, fear-scent rolling off him in waves.

"Furzekit!" Her mother gasped. Another queen in the Nursery gasped.

"Her eyes are bleeding!" Fear jolted through Furzekit and she whipped her head around in terror. Pain laced through her face, but suddenly she was lifted into the air, and her paws churned the air uselessly.

"Whitetail, watch Boulderkit please." Her mother told the other queen.

"Furzekit! Furzekit!" Boulderkit yowled. She could hear him trying to chase her until he was swept off the ground by the other queen, Whitetail. "No, no! Let me go! I have to go with her!" He wailed. Furzekit yowled out.

"Boulderkit!" But he never came. She went silent and limp in her mothers jaws as she rushed her across the clearing. A strange tom was suddenly beside her.

"Whats happened to her?" He asked.

"I don't know Onestar." She meowed through fur, before they slipped into a den that smelled bitter-sweet with herbs…the smell was comforting.

Furzekit recognized Kestrelflight's scent as he appeared.

"Bring her over here." He meowed. Furzekit was placed on the sandy floor and she could feel Kestrelflight sniffing around her eyes, and gently licking away the blood. She whimpered as it stung. When he finished he sighed.

"Can you open your eyes for me Furzekit? Tell me if you can see." Kestrelflight meowed. Very slowly Furzekit opened her eyes…light stung them and she blinked lightly, looking around…she could see nothing but blur. Kestrelflight was a brownish-grey blur before her, no features to him other than his color. Her mother was a pale grey blob, and this new cat, Onestar had brown fur. Furzekit whimpered.

"Everything is blurry." She mewled. "Can't see nothing but color." She felt Kestrelflight flinch away from her a strange unknown emotion radiating from him. Furzekit blinked repeatedly trying to clear the blur from her vision…it didn't work. Kestrelflight sighed heavily.

"She may never see…I'm so sorry." Kestrelflight whispered, with raw grief. Furzekit felt fear, but also sorrow.

Then Furzekit's world fell apart. Her mother stiffened and anger radiated from her.

"No…No more. I can't take this anymore…a Deputy should never have kits! No…I am going back to my duties. Whitetail can take care of them! She has milk already!" The she-cat spat, raw sorrow in her voice. Furzekit whimpered.

"Mother!" She hobbled towards her but the she-cat drew back.

"No Furzekit. Whitetail is your new mother.

"No mother! Please…I'll be good! I will see!" Furzekit wailed. She staggered towards the pale grey blur that was her mother. But the blur turned and grew smaller as it vanished out of the den.

"Ashfoot! Wait!" Onestar called. He raced after the she-cat amber eyes wide.

Furzekit curled into a small ball, and sobbed into her tail. Kestrelflight padded towards the small kit and curled around her, pressing close…this behavior was maybe a little too caring for a Medicine-cat but at this time Furzekit did not notice. She simply pressed into his fur.

"What's wrong with me?" She whimpered.

"Nothing little one…I am so sorry. Ashfoot is simply grieving for her other kits. For Stridekit and for Eaglekit." He murmured. "She also had a litter of three kits many moons ago but none of the little ones lived. They were all still-born." He murmured softly. Furzekit said nothing and only sobbed into the Medicine-cats fur. He sighed and curled closer to the kit, trying to give her comfort she would never again feel…

**R&R please. I really love hearing from you, I am even open to criticism so I can work even harder on future chapters. Thanks all!**

***Brittstar* **


End file.
